Sonrisa (edición de trajes de baño)
by gabomon01
Summary: Secuela de "Sonrisa". Fiona invita a su amada Leni a una playa, pero tardará unos minutos en llegar. No puede pasar nada durante una breve espera, ¿verdad? "The Loud House" es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Viacom.


**Sonrisa (edición de trajes de baño)**

¿Que cómo me fue el sábado? Mejor déjame explicarte el cuento entero.

Ese día me tocó ir a Detroit a visitar a unos tíos. Dado que mi compromiso no iba a tomarme mucho tiempo, aproveché para ejecutar un plan que había concebido hace poco. ¿Cual plan? Uno para conquistar a la chica de mis sueños: Leni Loud.

Así es. Esa bella chica, más dorada que el sol de verano, más pura que el agua de las montañas (embotellada, por supuesto), es quien me inspira a ir a trabajar cada día. Es por su sonrisa de dientes perfectos que mi mundo está de cabeza y mi rostro está igualmente sonriente mientras soporto mi molesto empleo.

¿Y cual es mi plan? La cité aquí en Belle Isle Beach, un área muy hermosa de la ciudad. La gente viene aquí en días de calor para disfrutar de la frescura del lago St. Clair. Aquí estaremos las dos, solas, sentadas en las doradas arenas, frente a las aguas cristalinas y contemplando la abrupta línea urbana de la caótica Detroit y la serena Windsor, en el lado canadiense.

Claro está que también cuento con un arma secreta. Ya que mis tíos me enviaron a una tienda muy exclusiva de la ciudad, a conseguir un traje de baño recatado para mi abuelita en Royal Woods, también busqué uno nada recatado para mí. Tenía que ser pequeño. Tenía que ser de color negro. Y más que nada, debía destacar mis caderas. Con frecuencia Leni ha dicho que es la parte de mi figura que más envidia (que ella diga eso, teniendo ese lindo cuerpo, es un gran halago). Quería que me admirara, que me acariciara, y cuando más embelesada estuviera, robarle un beso. Ni imaginas cuánto ansiaba saborear esos labios... han de ser tan dulces como ella.

Por fin llegué a la playa. Leni me acaba de mensajear, diciendo que tuvo un pequeño retraso, pero que no tarda. A esta hora de la mañana, ya hay varios turistas paseando bajo el cielo azul. Algunos ponen música molesta a todo volumen. Otros ríen como hienas. A mí solo me interesa llegar a los vestidores y lucir mi soberbia figura. No por ese montón de fulanos, sino por la mejor chica del universo.

Llegué a los vestidores, y una niñita que acababa de salir con su traje rosa puesto se me queda viendo. "¿Acaso tengo monitos en la cara? Piérdete, mocosa", pensé en ese momento.

Su madre salió del vestidor, con su bikini blanco, y la tomó de la mano. Ambas se retiraron, pero escuché a la enana decir:

—Mami, ¿Por qué esa señora tiene la cabeza tan grandota?

Me lleva la... ¡Soy señorita! ¡Y no es mi cabeza, es el peinado! ¡Lo he dicho cientos de veces! Me decepciona que la gente no aprecie un estilo tan sofisticado y original.

Su madre respondió: —Silencio, hija. Respeta las enfermedades ajenas.

Mi mano terminó estrellándose contra mi frente.

Decidí ignorar eso y ponerme el traje cuanto antes.

Y el resultado fue mejor de lo esperado. El corte bajo del bikini hace que mis caderas se vean más anchas, a la vez que destaca mi abdomen tonificado y encoge mi cintura. Con el sostén no hubo problema. Por supuesto. No necesito nada de ayuda extra teniendo un busto tan soberbio. El espejo lo confirmó: soy un bombón.

Salí a unirme a la multitud, a alegrar la vista de un montón de desconocidos. Logré escuchar un par de suspiros, y eso no logró más que hacerme lucir mis pasos de modelaje con mayor arrogancia.

Me detuve frente al lago. La fresca brisa me hizo bajar el maletín, poner las manos tras mi cabeza y cerrar los ojos, para ser acariciada por el exquisito aire.

"Ah, Leni", pensé. "Necesito que estés ya junto a mí. Es tu maravillosa presencia lo único que le falta a este grandioso momento. Estaré completa cuando tu hermoso rostro me contemple, tu voz melodiosa pronuncie mi nombre y sienta el tacto de tus suaves manos rozando mi piel. Tal como siento en mis senos..."

Un momento... ¿Mis senos? ¿Quien toca mis senos?

¡Un maldito viejo pervertido se había acercado en silencio y me manoseaba las bubis! Pegué un grito al ver su horrenda cara retorcida de placer. No lo dejé escapar. Por más que corrió, le di alcance y terminé moliéndolo a golpes. ¡No subestimen la fuerza de una chica que hace flexiones a diario!

Eso estuvo lejos de ser lo peor de ese día.

Luego, cuando me dirigía de regreso a la orilla de la playa, tuve la mala suerte de pasar junto a un vendedor cuando a éste se le salió la salchicha.

Porque era un vendedor de hot dogs, y una de las salchichas que estaba poniendo en el bollo se resbaló y cayó en mi traje, ¿queda claro? Me dejó bastante embarrada de mostaza y ketchup. Estuve a punto de gritarle y darle golpes a él también, pero no tenía caso.

Tomé varias servilletas y me dediqué a limpiarme. Entonces noté algo que me incomodaba. Dos perros se habían acercado y no dejaban de jadear a mi lado. ¿Acaso habían olfateado la salchicha? Uno de los perros, el más pequeño, se había tragado la que cayó en la arena, así que el otro se obsesionó con seguirme. Era un can enorme, de esos que nunca faltan en los parques y que se ponen juguetones con quienes menos quieren a los perros. Como yo.

—No tenga miedo, señorita. Solo está jugando —dijo su dueño, un regordete de anteojos oscuros, mientras el monstruoso animal no dejaba de abalanzarse sobre mí. ¿Quien quería jugar con esa cosa peluda? Yo sólo quería estar con Leni. ¡Nada más me importaba!

Mi paciencia se agotó, y le di una patada al animal.

Se detuvo, y me gruñó.

—Mala idea, nena —comentó el dueño, y sorbió de su bebida.

Terminé corriendo a toda velocidad, gritando como loca, mientras el odioso perro me daba persecución. "¿Cómo me metí en este lío?", pensaba, sin saber que no era el último. Cuando por fin iba cerca de los vestidores, sentí una ligera mordida atrás...

Rayos.

Sentí como la parte baja de mi bikini nuevo se iba soltando.

Víctima de un terror absoluto, di un largo salto hacia adelante y logré entrar a uno de los vestidores, con solo la mitad del traje puesto. El perro se quiso meter, así que tomé lo primero que estuvo a mi alcance y lo agarré a golpes con él... Se trataba de mi maletín, donde estaba el resto de mi ropa. El dueño por fin se llevó a su apestoso animal, pero mi vestuario estaba hecho papilla.

Mi teléfono sonó: ¡Leni ya estaba llegando!

Recibí a Leni usando lo único que no fue presa del can: el traje de baño de mi abuelita, el cual me llegaba hasta los tobillos y era tan holgado que no destacaba nada de mi figura. Me veía como mujer de película muda.

—Hola... Eh, ¿Fiona? ¿Por qué viniste en pijama a la playa?

—Mira, Leni... Es una historia larga.

Alcancé a escuchar unas risitas desde la zona en que antes se oían suspiros. Gruñí suavemente, y le comenté a Leni:

-Yo... Lo siento. Sé que dije que nos íbamos a divertir mucho en la playa hoy, pero... No estoy de humor. Además, ¡Mira nomás este traje!

—Ya lo vi, y tiene algo que me gusta.

—¿Eh?

—Como que hace resaltar mi parte favorita de tu cuerpo.

—Mis caderas están ocultas, Leni.

—Me refiero a tu rostro. Tan lindo y perfecto, con ese lunar y tu mirada tierna... En especial cuando sonríes. O sea... Cuando te veo sonreír, mostrando tus blancos dientecitos, ¡hasta quisiera comerte a besos!

Al escuchar eso, sentí que mi temperatura se elevó a niveles infernales. Rayos. Justo cuando una cree que todo está perdido, siempre puede contar con Leni para encontrar felicidad en medio de la ruina.

La hermosa rubia prosiguió:

—Y para que veas lo mucho que me gusta verte sonreír, puedo prestarte un bikini extra que traje hoy. Pensaba modelarte los dos, ya que no sabía cuál me quedaría mejor. Uno es más pequeño, y el otro es de tu color favorito, pero...

Sonreí.

Y continué sonriendo el resto del día. Ella modeló ambos trajes para mí en los vestidores. Los dos le quedaban preciosos, tanto el verde pequeño como el del tono de fucsia que tanto amo.

Fue por eso que decidí continuar usando el traje de la abuela. Para que ella usara los dos en el mismo día. Hice que lo prometiera.

Fuimos a bañarnos en el fresco lago, y terminamos lanzándonos pelotazos en la orilla. Luego, comimos unos helados mientras charlamos largo rato, observando las serenas aguas azules.

Y yo no dejé de sonreír.

Excepto cuando me dio un pequeño beso en la boca. Eso casi me hizo desmayarme.

**F I N**


End file.
